Beyond What Eyes Could See
by Talapots
Summary: Sakura hates the guts of Syaoran Li. But because of unfortunate happenings, a switch of souls happened. Not by Sakura and Syaoran, but Sakura and Meiling, Syaoran's fiancee. Will he notice the girl behind Meiling's body? SxS


**Summary: Syaoran barely notices Sakura in their school. But a soul switching intersects their paths. No – not Syaoran and Sakura. but Sakura and Meiling, Syaoran's fiancée. **

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. I don't know, I just like writing new plot. Please review, and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: CCS will never be mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Belong in Your Heart<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

"Pfft. Syaoran again?"

I really can't understand my peers. I mean, is Syaoran Li that HANDSOME? Okay, he is – but he IS NOT THAT handsome. Looking at the table a few meters away from ours in the canteen, I could see ugly sight. Argh. I can't even eat my lunch just by looking at him.

"I can understand you Sakura." Tomoyo said, and I immediately tore my gaze away from him, and smiled at Tomoyo. She's my bestfriend, really. I barely touched my food, because shrieking Chiharu, Rika and Naoko invaded my system. "Because I really like Eriol!" my bestfriend continued, and I rolled my eyes. Really, what can I even expect?

"Go ahead guys, just – okay! Just go 'Oh, my God! Syaoran is so hot'. You guys are my friends anyway." I snapped, while imitating their gestures.

"Oh, come on Sakura, you're angry to him because he doesn't even know you're name all these years." Chiharu snapped back, and I unbelievably stared at her. I sipped my juice, before answering.

"As if he knew yours anyway, Chiharu." I answered, and opened my bag, took my notebook – and wrote anything there, to ease my feeling.

"Oh yes! He asked me if I could get the broom for him. He called me Chi-Ha-Ru!" she answered back, and smiled at the thought.

"That was years ago. He must have probably forgotten it." I snapped, and stood up, took my bag, and smiled at them. By walking out, that means I lost. They all laughed, and I fastly walked away. I need to get out of this canteen. Right now.

You know why I hate him so much? Not because he didn't knew my name. For goodness sake, I don't give a damn even he doesn't acknowledge me as a human. He is just Syaoran Li. Well, remembering years back then, I was sitting in the auditorium when his pals, Eriol and Yamazaki – including him, intruded my private moment there. I was alone there, but his fucking voice was the first one who spoke.

"_Bitch. What are you doing in our territory?" he asked, while smirking at me._

How dare he call me like that? Geez. I really was a weakling before, and I swiftly ran away. After how many days, I realized he was such an ass. Honestly before, I had this little crush at him – but I'm a normal girl, who doesn't like guys like him. Damn him.

I was a meter away from their table, when bunch of girls ran up to him, and gave him cards, cakes and even flowers. FLOWERS – shouldn't be guys be the one giving that? I stopped in my tracks, and watched how these girls get rejected by the ass.

"Syaoran! Please accept this!" the shy girl said, and reached out the roses which I think is pretty expensive.

I know what will happen next. He'll stand up, together with his friends, and walks away – which really happened. Ha! The girl obviously got shy on what happened, and the crowd started to laugh out loud. Even if I really feel sorry, I walked towards the exit, and never looked back. That's how girls are, after rejected by the great Syaoran Li.

Entering my math class, I was kinda worried. I mean, I'm not that good in math, plus – Syaoran Li was my classmate. I really hate how he was so good at it. Pfft. I was entering, when a girl bumped me, I think she's going outside. I apologized immediately, and when I looked up, I saw a stranger. A complete stranger.

"Hey, I'm also sorry. By the way, I'm Meiling Li." She said, and hugged me tightly.

"Wait!" I said. Honestly, I can't breath – I really can't.

"I'm sorry." She said, and dragged me inside the classroom. She took my bag, and put it beside her chair. Guess what, she is beside Syaoran Li. Li – wait, did she just told me her name was Meiling Li? Li. She was a Li. A Li! What will I do?

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked, and I'm so thankful that she did.

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto!" I shouted, making everyone turn their heads to me. I smiled, and stared at Syaoran, but, he didn't pay attention!

I was going to get my bag out of that seat, but she dragged me to the front. I was kind of irritated of what she's doing. No – maybe she's an innocent child. I breathe so hard, because I was nervous of what she'll say. Even Syaoran stared her like crazy. I know it's gonna be a disaster. I think it really is. Being a high school student is that complicated, isn't it?

"Listen everyone! Sakura Kinomoto is my new bestfriend. Anyone who goes against her is against me. And," she paused, and looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran Li, who was seated beside me, is my fiancée."

Everyone, okay I'm not exaggerating – everyone stopped breathing when hearing Meiling's second statement. Even I did it. I can't believe it. I can't believe the two sentences she just said. It's too fast, ya know. I really didn't know that she is my bestfriend, and – AND she was Syaoran's fiancée.

Meiling got back on her seat, and she smiled at me – as if saying to seat there as well. This is the first time that I became this hopeless in a situation. I walked slowly, hoping that Tomoyo would call out my name. But seconds after – there was none.

Before reaching the seat, Syaoran swiftly evacuated the room. I bet he's angry, I think he really was. I smiled, and sat beside my new bestfriend.

* * *

><p>Yes! The last class has ended. I got my things, and ran out the room. This is gonna be a great day. I know it. While running down the stairs, I decided to stop by the auditorium, and think things there. I went running upstairs again, turned to the left, and I stopped at the door. I slowly opened it, but well, I heard people talking in there. Okay, I heard Syaoran Li talk. I decided to listen, while closing the window just across the door.<p>

"I don't know what to do. Meiling is being a brat again." Syaoran said, making me giggle a little.

"Huh, so your fiancée is back on the track. You two sure are a perfect match." Eriol snapped, and I heard a hitting thing there.

I heard footsteps, and I heard no one talking. I heard silence. I sat quietly, but my mind was so glad! After a minute of silence, I saw Tomoyo, Chiharu and the group pass by. I think they're finding me. But I just kept quiet. As usual. I'll tell them the latest news later.

But my smile faded – when my heart's beating stopped. My sight seemed to be a roller coaster ride, and my body was covered with sweat. I looked at the window – and saw the moon. What's with the moon anyway? It's been a decade since this thing was happening.

I heard footsteps towards me, and the next thing I knew – I had to close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"This is the day dad." Touya Kinomoto said, while walking around the sala. He wiped his sweat on his forehead, and nervously looked at Fujitaka Kinomoto. He took his bag, and ran out the house.

"Touya! Where in the heck are you going?" Fujitaka asked, and followed him outside.

"That prophecy should really come true, right dad?" He asked, and got his bicycle out of the garage. He rode into it, and got ready to go. He stared at his dad for a very long time before regaining his own self. He got out of it, and kicked it hard, making it hit in the fence.

"I don't know what will happen, but the son of Li and Sakura should meet – in any ways. This is the way to save them both." Fujitaka calmly said, looking at the moon.

"Save them from what?" Touya snapped, and stared at his dad.

"I don't know son. I wish I do." He answered back, still looking on the moon – that was slowly covered up by the clouds. His eyes were forming tears, and his body is slowly shaking – he wants to save her daughter – her daughter's life. But what can he do? Nothing – a big fat nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw a white ceiling.

"Where am I?" I whispered, and noticed a long hair covering my face, Wait; did I sleep for a decade? Am I in a coma? Oh my God! My auburn hair became a violet! A violet! Maybe my brother did some coloring on it while I'm unconscious. I'll gonna kill him.

I sat up, and looked at the girl at the left. No. That girl really looked like me. I stood up, and noticed my long hair. Well, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that, I'm alive. I slowly walked towards the girl peacefully sleeping, and I realized that I'm in the clinic. Recalling what happened earlier, I smiled.

Oh yeah, I was at the door of the auditorium, listening to the bickering of Syaoran Li.

But my attention is still in this girl who actually looked like me.

I stopped my tracks when someone entered the room – and called a name. I looked for a Meiling this Syaoran was calling, but I realized he was looking at me.

Wait, what the hell is happening?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review guys! Please inspire me to write more!**

**Thanks! C:**


End file.
